


Selfie Bonding

by Goryuck



Category: Persona Series, Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: F/F, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goryuck/pseuds/Goryuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a vacation road trip, Yukino and Ayase discuss the matter of photos and selfies. Naturally heads bonk over the matter, but that's not necessarily a bad thing when it comes to these two lovebirds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfie Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for day 4 of [Persona Yuri Week](http://persona-yuri.tumblr.com/post/114892847242/in-all-the-time-ive-been-into-persona-smt-ive)

***Click***

34 year old Yuka Ayase continues to take pics of herself and her girlfriend, 36 year old Yukino Mayuzumi as the duo keep enjoying their summer vacation. Ayase uploads the selfie, titling it ‘Me and my Yuki leaving Roppongi’.

“Ayase what are you doing?” Yukino asked as she drives their nice car, showing a bit of annoyance at Ayase’s picture taking. She couldn’t help but want to nitpick at her photos. She was doing them wrong! Entirely unprofessional! Yet… that seemed perfectly in-character for Ayase.

“Taking selfies, duh?” the blond shot Yukino a fond grin. “I’m, like, documenting our trip and having some fun! Haven’t you ever taken selfies before?”

“I kind of take pictures for a living Aya” Yukino deadpanned

“Yeah but that’s your JOB” Ayase emphasized “Have you ever like, tried taking pictures out of fun?”

“For fun?” Yukino questioned with a small grin. “Well, sorta – of other people, anyways.”

“And not yourself, huh?” Ayase chuckled. “You’ve missed out!”

“Have I?” Yukino smirked “Funny, those pictures of yours in that lingeri-” Ayase quickly covered her mouth

“Not THOSE kinds of pictures” the blonde magician coughed, hiding her blush as best as she can “Jeez Yuki. I don’t mean that kind of fun.”

“I’m just playing with ya!” Yukino exclaimed, laughing a little as Ayase withdrew her hands back to her side. “C'mon, lighten up! And… Please, don’t cover my mouth so suddenly when I’m driving.”

Ayase grumbled, but pouts and crosses her arms “Yeah, sorry…” she said a bit grumbly

“Now now don’t be like that Aya” the Empress smiles “We can take pictures at our destination.”

“See you don’t get it Yuki” Ayase sighs, putting her legs on the dash panel “The journey is the fun part not the destination itself.”

“The journey?” Yukino furrowed her brows slightly. “Well, normally I’d agree with you… but it’s kind of hard to enjoy driving around on a predetermined path.”

“Don’t be such a killjoy!” Ayase pouted, cheeks puffed. “You’re not alone here or anything, you know!”

“What, you want me to stop at every random shop we find?”

“What, no!” Ayase cringed “That’s how horror movies start!”

Yukino had to pause and sweatdrop at that “Ayase what movies is Nanjo taking you to?”

“Pretty realistic ones!” Ayase admitted, still looking a little nervous. “Nanjo really likes horror films… he’s weird.”

“Ayase, we have weird friends.” she sweatdrops again

“Tell me about it. That Katsuya fellow is the definition of weird.”

“He’s….a special case” Yukino coughed as Ayase takes another selfie and titles it 'Passing by abandoned buildings. Horror movie begins now OvO’

Yukino gave a small sigh, glancing over to catch a glimpse of the caption written by her friend. “Ayase, with all we’ve been through… we’ve basically lived a horror movie.”

“I know, right?” Ayase gave a small pout. “I still can’t believe Toro tried to make a move on me. Like, seriously, eww!!”

“That’s…” Yukino chuckled. “Not what I… geez, you’re always so upbeat.”

“And that’s a bad thing?”

“Absolutely not!”

“Good” Ayase smirks “It’s best not to think about the bad things, rather just enjoy the good things that came out of them.”

“…” Yukino had to double take what her girlfriend just said “That was surprisingly profound of you”

“Surprisingly?” Ayase gave another playful pout. “Honestly, Yuki! I’m not THAT dumb!”

“You’re not dumb at all!” Yukino quickly defended Ayase. “It’s just surprising to hear this kind of stuff from you. You’re usually so upbeat and happy, I sometimes forget the reasons why you’re like that. That you’ve been through some bad things, too.”

“Hey” she frowned “We all went through some bad things, you and Maki-chan perhaps had it the worst.” her eyes show a strange level of sadness and concern that seems off for Ayase given her nature, but its true to her words “I’m just glad that you all came out of it alive and in one piece.”

“…The same goes for you too, Ayase. Honestly…” Yukino gave a small chuckle. “If it weren’t for you, I don’t know where I’d be.”

“Bored and playing with your camera” Ayase stuck her tongue out

“Hey” Yukino playfully punched Ayase’s arm “Careful with that tongue of yours.”

“Stop me” Ayase grinned, and Yukino, feeling direful did just that. As she stops the car at a stoplight, she pulls Ayase in for a kiss that lasted a few seconds.

She didn’t hear the click that came from Ayase’s phone though as Yukino pulled back with a smile “Stopped you in your tracks you little hamster.”

“You sure did,” Ayase gave a small giggle, as Yukino turned her attention back to the road, speeding off as Ayase typed a few words on her phone, and pressed 'Send’.

The picture that she took shows the kiss between each other, and she titles it 'Girlfriend is stubborn, but she does care. Luv her lots ^o^’

She smiles casually posting it on her instagram page. 'Ah, Yukino… maybe you’ll come 'round one day~ When it comes time to look back on our past together, with joyful smiles.’

But for now, their focus is on the present; and the destination?

Wherever their hearts take them.


End file.
